Find Your True Direction
by YourGuardianAngel13
Summary: Cece Jones is forced to go to a camp called "True Directions", because her mother is sure she hasn t find one yet. What will happen, when Cece meet a girl who think she doesn t belong to the camp? Will she change her mind? Read and find out! Based on the But I m A Cheerleader movie. REVIEW. (Rated T for now)
1. Where The Hell Am I?

**A/N: Hello, my dear people ****:)**** I thought a lot about writing this story, and now I finally decided to make my idea come true. It´s still about Rece, but in a different color. It´s practically based on one movie I saw lately, it´s called But I´m a Cheerleader and I think that movie was just...wow. But I was also pretty shocked when I found out, that something like these camps are in USA for real! I can´t even imagine that...**

**So here is the story, I hope you guys will like it. I will try to do my best in this story, and I will also try to make it as long as I can. **

**Read, enjoy and review ****:)**

**Love you, Author xxx**

**Chapter 1 :Where the hell am I?**

**Cece´s P.O.V**

My mother quickly grabbed all my bags and put it on the ground in front of the camp I was going to. Of course I didn´t want to be there. It looked like a terrible nightmare in the land of Hannah Montana and magic unicorns.

When I looked on the camp for the first time, I was thinking that it wasn´t real, that my mother was just kidding me or trying to make me believe that there IS something worse than the dentist ambulance.

After this, I tottaly believed her.

In front of the camp was a board, and there was written – _True Directions, you will find them here._

_Bullshit._

„Mom, are you serious?", I asked her one more time. I was really scared of all those pink and blue buildings out there in the camp.

My mom sighed and put both of her hands on my shoulders.

„It´s for your best, honey. Believe me, you will like it in here.", she said to me and I crossed my arms on my chest and rolled my eyes.

„How many times do I have to tell you, that I am not sick!", I said and got a little bit angry at this point.

She looked on the ground and then back at me. We had this discussion like a million times before, but she was still telling me, that I was that wrong one, and that she was right.

„I will call you later, to ask how you are, okay? Have fun, honey.", she said, kissed me on forehead and drove away.

I just watched her car disappearing and I sat up on my bag.

_Great, she didn´t even start the talk. Of course, everyone were laughing on her, that she has a gay daughter and that was probably pissing her off. But that´s not my problem. I am not suppose to be in this fucking camp, I didn´t even believe that something like this exist!_

_But it´s seems it does._

_Shit, this can´t be happening to me!_

„Oh, you must be Cecelia!", I heard from my behind and I stood up and looked at the woman standing in front of me.

She could be, like 40 years old, she had shorter blond hair and she was...dressed in pink. Pure pink.

_I think I am gonna puke in every minute..._

„Cece.", I corrected her a little coldly and she shook my hand and didn´t stop smiling like an naivne idiot.

„Welcome here, to the True Directions, Cece! I am Ms. Robertson. William, my son, will take your bags to your room, I will show you the camp, okay?", she said and I nodded, still trying to act as cold as I could.

William took my bags, and when I saw him, I thought he was gay too. That would be pretty ironic, if her son would be a homo too. Right?

Anyways, I knew this was going to be a pure hell for me. She guided me past the blue house. No, I am serious, that house was all over blue!

„So here is the boy part, here is where they live. You can see all the playgrounds we have here, to show them how to be a real mans. And right there is the house you will be living in with the other girls.", she said and pointed on a pure pink house.

My mouth was wide opened and I thought that Nicki Minaj probably sold this house for this camp.

„In the other house will we learn how to cook, how to take care of a baby and how to do other homework. It will be fun, you´ll see.", she said in her sick happy tone and I kept praying that this was only a really bad dream, nothing more.

But I was wondering, when will I finally wake up.

„Do you like it in here?", she asked me and I couldn´t be honest. But...I couldn´t lie, that just wasn´t me.

„Um...I think I am just into different colors, you know.", I said and tried to sound not too annyoed.

Ms. Robertson looked at me like she was dissapointed, but then her face turned to the same she was a minute ago.

„I have to tell you some of our rules first."

I nodded and waited for her to say them.

„You will do what we will tell you to do. No smoking, no alcohol, no drugs and no sex! And if you will follow our rules, you will see that you will be happy again, and of course, you will find your _true direction_.", she said with that pathetic smile and I smiled back with the most fake smile I had.

„Okay, so this is your room. You will share the room together with the other girls. Have fun, I will see you later.", she said and waved, then walked out of the room I was in with the others.

„Why the hell is everything pink here?", I asked them and sat up on the bed that was suppose to be mine.

There were three other girls in the room.

One of them looked pretty intelectual and I was wondering what was she doing here – I never saw an intelectual lesbian. She looked pretty silent, she didn´t even look at me.

„I think they are just trying to make us feel like a real womans.", the other one told me.

She was pure gothic, dressed up in black leather dress and her eyes were so dark I was afraid to look into them.

„Yeah, they are just thinking that some stupid color will change us. Bullshit.", I said, but then I realized their looks.

That silent one looked at me and then back to her book she was reading. Her look was telling me something like – _But we want change ourselfes_.

The goth girl gave me the same look and then I noticed the last girl who was sitting on her bed on the other side of the room.

She was laying on her bed and writing something in her notepad. She looked she was in my age and she was just...breathtaking...

She had long brown curly hair, she was pretty tall and I guess she was half-black, but I wasn´t sure. The only thing I was sure with was, that there was something about her that definitely got my attention.

But she didn´t say anything. She didn´t even look at me, she just kept writing something in her notepad, not caring about anything else.

I didn´t want to do what they wanted me to do in the camp, but I thought it will be nice if I will at least know the other girls, who were there with me.

„So...what´s your name?", the goth asked me before I could ask the same question and I looked back at her after another few minutes I was staring at that pretty girl.

„I am Cece Jones, and you are?", I asked.

„I am Tracy. And that is Cat.", she said and pointed on the quiet girl, who looked at me and smiled shyly.

„Nice to meet you girls.", I said with a warm smile and then I looked back at that girl.

„And you are?", I asked a little louder, to got her attention.

She raised her head from the notepad and looked at me curiously. I was amazed by her big brown eyes, when they met mine dark ones...

NO, I am not like this! I can´t fall for a girl who I don´t even know yet! I did this mistake many times before and I don´t want to do it again.

„Rocky.", she said and smiled, but her smile quickly dissapeared as she looked back to the notepad.

I frowned and Tracy rolled her eyes.

„She came just a few hours before you. She is less speaking than Cat and that is just sick. I mean, look at me, I am suppose to not speak, because I look like one of those creepy goths, but I am not like that. And I hope that you are talking more than these two, because if not, I think I will lost my mind here.", she said and I saw she meant it.

„Don´t you worry. We will survive it here, all together.", I said and felt the power of my words.

Was I naive when I thought that it was true? I mean, I didn´t know those girls for more like 5 minutes and they looked like they wanted to „find their true direction".

Fuck, how could they even think that they can change who they are? It´s not possible.

But I will mind my own bussines. I don´t care how will they survive this camp, but I am sure I will be still me and I wont change a thing about me.

Pride. That will stay with me forever.

**Rocky´s P.O.V**

This place was seriously scaring me. I still didn´t know what exactly was I doing here. I am not gay, I never had a girlfriend, I never kissed some other girl, so what?

But my parents thought so, so am I here, at this creepy place. Sorry – creepy _pink_ place. Since I am a good daughter, I listened to my parents and I came to this camp with no complaining.

*sigh* Why? I still don´t understand. I was perfect student, perfect daughter and I had never problems with something. So why are my parents thinking I am gay? I don´t understand why are they torturing me like this...

When I got to my room, that I was sharing with two other girls, I jumped on my bed and started writing some of my lyrics. Oh yeah, I love songwriting. And also dancing, but I think it will be weird, if I would start dancing in front of those girls.

One of them was especially scaring me – she looked like a zombie.

Ms. Robertson was pretty nice with me, I liked her a little, even when I thought she was insane, but what, everyone are somehow...different, no?

Who knows, maybe it wont be so bad. I will be only doing typical things for girls, and that´s what I was doing before.

Yes, Rocky Blue is strong girl. She can do it.

In the afternoon, this new girl joined us. I wasn´t looking at her much, but I noticed her fire hair and how small she was. And when I heard her talking, I knew she wasn´t like those other girls.

She wasn´t afraid of something, she seemed to be so...proud of herself, she wanted to fight for herself and I must tell I liked it.

Cece. That was her name. Name of a girl, with an attitude, but still...I liked that. I also noticed the way she was looking at me and that scared me.

She was probably thinking I am a gay too, but I am not. To be honest, yeah, it was like a compliment, that a pretty girl like that was looking at me _that _way, but...

No, I can´t be thinking like this! No, no, no, no.

Remember Rocky, you are straight. You will have a perfect husband one day, and a lot of kids with him, perfect doctor carrier and a lot of money. And most important – happy life, in the right direction.

But...do I really know what „happy" means to me?

**Cece´s P.O.V**

We were sitting together with the boys in some room and waiting what will came next. Then Ms. Robertson walked in with her typical wide smile and there was a big brown man, dressed up in blue shorts and blue T-shirt, who walked in together with her.

„Who´s that guy?", I asked Tracy.

„He is teaching boys how to be a real mans. I heard that he was gay in his past, but True Directions made him a straight guy.", she whispered to me and I giggled when I saw, how gayly was he acting.

_Yeah, because he „isn´t" gay anymore._

„So, Cece and Rocky, you both are new here and you should know everyone else here, in the True Directions.", Ms. Robertson said and pointed on Tracy.

„Tracy, can you please start?"

Tracy rolled her eyes and stood up.

„My name is Tracy, I like goth music as you can see, I am from Boston and...I am gay.", she said and sat up.

Then the next one, Cat stood up.

„I-I am Catherine, I l-like readi-ing a-nd I am g-gay.", she said more in whisper, I saw how nervous she was, and then she sat up too.

I frowned and looked at Rocky, who looked like she was thinking the same thing I was. That this was just fucking crazy! But of course, she was more nonchalant.

„Hey, I´m Mike, I am wrestler from LA and I am gay.", said an asian guy, who smiled at us and sat back on his place. He looked pretty sympathic to me.

„So, I am Nickolas, I am from New York City, I would love to be on Broadway one day...and I am gay.", said a boy who looked like a typical real gay. His voice was pretty high, and so was his acting. But what, I liked those, they are just cute.

„My name is Jeremy,I am jewish from Ohio and I am gay.", said the last one and then Ms. Robertson looked back at us and clapped her hands.

„So, who is gonna be the first to tell us something about herself?", she asked and I looked at Rocky, who looked pretty nervous...She wasn´t sure probably, I saw some pain in her eyes, so I stood up.

„My name is Cece, I am from Chicago, I love dancing and music and yeah, I am pretty sure I´m gay.", I said with a smile and sat up back.

Everyone clapped their hands, even when I don´t know why.

„Great, Cece! You made your first step to find your true direction!", Ms. Robertson said and I frowned.

„Really? And what was it?"

„You admited that there is something wrong with you and we will make it right here.", she said and I got angry.

„I didn´t admit there is something wrong with me, because there isn´t . I am proud of being who I am.", I said and I saw her strict look.

But she wasn´t going to fight with me. She sighed and looked up to Rocky.

„It´s your turn, Rocky.", she said and Rocky slowly stood up. I saw she was nervous as hell and I wanted to help her, but I wasn´t sure how to do that.

„Um, my name is Rocky, I am from Chicago and I-I...", she stopped right there and I was pretty surprised she was from Chicago too.

I mean, I never saw prettier girl in the town, how was that possible I didn´t meet her sooner? Why didn´t I saw her in school or somewhere else? Probably she was going to other school, duh.

„Aaaaand?", Ms. Robertson tried to got from her that one sentence, but Rocky started crying instead.

„I-I can´t say that, because I am not gay.", she said and I felt so sorry for her in that moment.

_Yeah, I was actually pretty dissapointed she wasn´t playing for my team..._

„Oh honey, just admit it. It will be fine, I promise.", she tried to make her comfortable, but it wasn´t working.

Rocky just ran from the room outside and everyone just stared at her.

„Great.", I said sarcastically and run after her.

I didn´t know why. I just wanted to help her, to make her feel better. She looked so innocent and it hurted me to see her like that. I had that feeling inside of me, that I had to help her.

Wait...maybe there was something else, I can´t tell I would make that for anyone. Gosh, Cece, you know her only for a one day!

Yeah, and that is the thing. From the first time I saw her, she got me. She was so special, and I felt that I must know her better...

Someone´s having a little crush here...

Even when I promised to myself, that I wont do it again. Maybe I can still stop it.

I hope so.


	2. Don t Do The Same Mistake Again

**A/N: Hello! I am glad you like this story ****:)**** I decided that I will be uptading my stories more often, Summer Break is almost here! So, here is the new chapter, hope you will like it, please REVIEW.**

**P.S. Did you see that Zella tweet few days ago? MY RED BONE literally killed me :-D **

**Thank you, I love you,**

**Author xxx**

**Chapter 2 : Don´t do the same mistake again**

**Rocky´s P.O.V**

What the hell was wrong with me? I didn´t want to run away from them and show them my weak side, but I just couldn´t take that pressure.

I run outside and sat up on some bench. That bench was wooden and it was probably the only thing in the whole camp, that wasn´t blue or pink.

My head was hidden in my hands and I tried to stop crying, but it was too hard. Why? Why was it so hard for me? I never lied in my entire life. Maybe when I was a kid I lied a few times to my parents, but those were just innocent lies.

How can I lie like this? I can´t admit that I am a gay, because I am not a gay. I was never with a girl and that´s it. They can´t just force me to say something, that isn´t true.

„Hey, are you okay?", I heard from my behind and I looked there surprised.

It was Cece. She sat right next to me and looked at me softly. Tears were still falling down my face and I felt so hopeless.

„I am sorry, I didn´t mean to run away.", I said and Cece smiled at me and her smile made me feel a little better, I don´t know why, it just did.

„You don´t have to apologize for that, I understand. I would love to run away from this crazy place in every minute, believe me.", she said honestly and we both looked down on the water .

There was a small lake near us and it looked just really...restfull.

„But...you are here because you are...", I stopped there, because I was afraid to say that one word.

She looked back at me and giggled.

„Gay? Oh yeah, I am.", she said and smirked.

All those other girls I was with in the room never said that like she did. Cece was just...different. She said it so proudly, like nobody else.

„You see? I am not. That is the problem.", I explained to her and she was confused.

„Then what are you doing here?", she asked me and I sighed.

„I wish I knew. My parents send me here and they told me that I have to graduate. They didn´t listen to me, they forced me to be here.", I said and she listened to me carefully.

„But there must be something that made them feel you are gay.", she said and I was quiet for a while.

That was truth. They send me here for some reason, I just don´t know it yet.

Cece was quietly watching the water and thinking about something too. I was glad she was there with me, I needed someone to talk to. I noticed I stopped crying after our little talk.

„Maybe you should just try to play this game with them. Say that you are gay and cross your fingers behind your back. That wouldn´t be a real lie, you know?", she said and I was surprised that she knew how was I thinking about it. She knew I wasn´t okay with lying to other people.

„I guess that is the only way I can survive it here."

„Yeah. I think I wont survive it here for longer. All the blue and pink is just killing me, and I already miss my home. And I honestly can´t stand all that crap they keep telling us.", she said angrily and this time it was me who wanted to help her somehow.

„You don´t want to play their game, do you?", I asked her.

„No. I am proud that I am who I am and I wont change just because some people think it´s wrong. Do you think it´s wrong?", she asked me and looked right into my eyes.

„No. I don´t believe that there is something like wrong love", I said honestly and looked away from her.

Even when I am not gay, I never had something against them. I saw many happy couples and in fact I thought they were really cute together. Sometimes they seemed to be more happy than straight people.

Cece smiled at my answer.

„We should probably go. I don´t want to sleep there tonight.", she said and pointed on two dog houses, one blue and one pink.

My jaw dropped and she noticed it and giggled.

„They didn´t tell you? If you do something against the rules, you will end up there."

Wow, this place is worse than a jail.

After a while that I was staring at those houses, we both walked back to the house. And I was still thinking about that what Cece told me.

Just play their game and everything will be fine. At least I hope so...

**Cece´s P.O.V**

It was almost midnight and I was laying in my bed and looking at the ceilling. My head was full of thoughs and I couldn´t stop thinking.

This day was pretty shitty – we had to watch some brainwashing movie about homosexuality. I heard crap like this many times before, but this was just too much.

_It´s a sin. It´s not your fault, that you are sick, you will be all right, when you will graduate here. You will have happy family and a happy life. Blah, blah, blah..._

Thank God I am strong and I am not taking it so serious like the others do. I know that it will be probably hard to survive it here, but I am strong enough to stay myself.

My mind was full of Rocky. When I talked with her today, I was just... I don´t know.

She looked so innocent and hurted, and I felt so sorry for her, when I saw her crying. I wanted to hug her or something, but I knew that it wasn´t a good idea. She could get scared, or I could start feel something _more_...

Who am I kidding, I already am feeling something to her. And I know her only for two days! But when she was talking and I heard her soft voice, it just amazed me. She was the first person in my life, that listened to what I was saying and she said that she doesn´t think that homosexuality is wrong.

But...she isn´t playing for my team anyways. She said that. That is the cruel reality I am living in. Every single girl I fall in love with is straight. Shit...

Hm...but still. Why is she here? Her parents must had some reason to send her here. Maybe she is gay, she just don´t know about it yet.

No. I need to stop all these thoughs! This isn´t right.

She is beautiful and perfect and she has some magic inside of her, but...I can´t do the same mistake again. I promised it to myself.

So, now it´s time to be like I used to be. The badass, don´t-care-about-anything Cece Jones.

**Next Morning**

We all sat around one big table together and ate the breakfast. I wasn´t hungry at all, but I tried to eat at least something.

„What will be the first thing you will do after the graduate?", Jeremy asked with big smile on his face.

„I will finally say yes to a girl, who is trying to hang out with me.", Mike said and I rolled my eyes.

„I-I will hug both o-of my parents.", Cat said.

I noticed that Rocky was watching my reaction to that question, but I just looked back to my food. I tried not to be the part of their talk.

It annyoed me, but I was quiet.

Tracy and Nickolas were both quiet too. Nickolas looked like he didn´t want to be _healthly _like the others did. He didn´t say it aloud, but I saw it in his eyes.

„What about you, Tracy?", Jeremy asked.

„I don´t know. Maybe I will find some cool boyfriend, who will be a guitarist of some metal band.", she said and everybody laughed.

Exept me. I wasn´t in a mode for a laughing, I still felt teribble.

„And you, Rocky?", he asked her and this was the time my eyes met hers again.

It was hard not to look at her all the time we were near each other, but this time I was really curious what will she say.

„I think nothing will change in my life. Exept that my parents will be happy again and they will love me again, that´s all.", she said and I thought I just heard wrong.

„They are suppose to love you all the time, no mater who you are.", I said and felt that anger growing inside of me.

All those eyes were on me now, but I didn´t care, because I was angry, that there are some parents, that don´t love their children, just because they are different.

Yeah, my mom is like that too...

„But we can´t blame them they don´t love us. We are sick.", Jeremy said and I stood up from the table.

„You know what? You are sick! You are sick, because you think that there is something wrong with us, but there isn´t! You are all insane, when you think you can change yourself so easily! But screw you...", I said and walked away from them.

„Cece Jones! You are in a trouble!", I heard Ms. Robertson.

„Screw you too!", I shouted and walked away from the canteen.

Maybe I am not strong enough, like I thought I am. Maybe I just can´t stand being with people, who are acting like that and pretending they will change.

Since when are we living in a world full of idiots?

**Rocky´s P.O.V**

I stood up, ready to follow Cece, but Tracy held my hand and forced me to stay there.

„Leave her alone, it´s her own problem.", she said to me and I frowned.

„But we should support each other.", I said and I was confused by their acting. They all seemed to be not interested in what just happend.

„Yeah, we are supporting each other, but not like that. She still thinks that we are normal and that is not right."

I looked at everyone else.

Mike and Jeremy were both nodding, Cat was quietly watching what was going on and Nickolas seemed to be sad.

Should I stand up for Cece, or just quietly watching her being like that? She helped me, when I needed her help, so I should help her too.

„Rocky, Tracy is right. Leave Cece alone, she is not a good influence for you. And if you will get into a trouble with her, it will take longer to graduate here, and I am sure you don´t want to make your parents angry, am I right?", Ms. Robertson said and these words just made me listen to them.

I sighed and nodded. But I still felt bad for her...Poor Cece.

**Later That Day**

Ms. Robertson was teaching us how to take care of a baby, and we had to work in pairs. And since Tracy was with Cat, I was with Cece.

„Shit, I don´t know how to do this.", she said angrily.

I softly took the baby in my arms and gave him a bottle of a milk. She watched me and looked pretty amazed, that I knew how to take care of a baby.

„Are you okay?", I asked her in a whisper, because Ms. Robertson was still watching us.

She looked at me like she was surprised I even asked her that.

„Yeah, she said that for this time, she wont give me a punishment.", she said without any emotion in her voice.

„And how are you feeling?", I asked her and she frowned.

„Why are you asking?"

„You helped me yesterday and I don´t like the way they are treating you.", I said and I saw her little smirk.

Was she thinking that I was doing this, because I _liked _her? I hope she wasn´t ... She is pretty, she had courage and deep eyes, but...Wait, did I just thought about her deep eyes? Oh no. What´s wrong with me?

Cece smiled as she noticed that I was acting weird.

„I don´t know if I can handle all those homo homophobes around me, you know. Maybe I am not able to do this.", she said and I frowned.

„I thought you were proud and you didn´t want to change yourself."

„This is not about me, I am not angry because of this. I am sure they wont change me. It´s just the fact, that they want to be changed, that is pissing me off.", she explained and I nodded.

It was really nice from her, that she was caring about the other people around her too, not just about herself.

„We are done.", she said and Ms. Robertson walked to us.

She looked on the baby (of course it was a doll, but very realistic) and smiled.

„Great job, girls. Keep going.", she said and left us, Cece and I shared a sweet smile.

Cece wasn´t doing much, because she wasn´t that type of a girl, who knew how to take care of a baby, but she tried to help me at least a little and now we were finally done.

„Cece Jones?", I heard Mr. James (the guy who is taking care of boys) calling her from the doors.

„Yes?", she asked and looked at him.

„You have a call from your mother.", he said and she run to him and disappeared in the other room.

I wondered when my parents will call me. Hopefully, it will be soon.


	3. First Doubts, First Kisses

**A/N: Hey hey! The new uptade is here. I don´t know why, but this is my most favorite story that I write. Probably it´s because I like the whole idea of Cece and Rocky getting know each other in a camp like this. That movie, ****But I´m A Cheerleader**** really touched me, just like Rece. And I hope it will touch you too.**

**Thank you for still reading my stories, I love you all.**

**Review, thank you.**

**Author xxx**

**Chapter 3: First Doubts, First Kisses**

**Cece´s P.O.V**

It´s weird, because I didn´t expect that I would miss my mom, but I was really happy, when they told me she´s on the phone. I don´t know, if it´s just this creepy place, that makes me miss my mom, or I truly miss her.

In the last couple months we didn´t have a good relationship. Since the day she found out who I really am, it was awkward and she was looking at me like I was something less. And that can hurt a teenager pretty much.

But now, I was really excited to hear her voice again, even when it were only few days I didn´t see her. Oh, and I can´t forget my lil bro, Flynn. I kinda miss him too, even when he was pissing me off very often. I still love them both, they are my family.

„Here it is.", Mr. James said, giving the phone in my hand and then he left the room.

„Hey, mom."

„Hello, Cece. Tell me, how are things going?", she asked me and I heard that she was in pretty good mode.

„Well...I don´t really like it in here.", I told her the true and waited for her to answer. What? Should I be lying to her? That is not my style, I am always being honest and telling people the true, no matter how painfull of awkward it is.

„Oh, really? But it looked so pretty there.", she said and I rolled my eyes.

„Mom, everything here is pink and blue, and I am currently in the pink section. You know that I hate pink color. And the things they are trying to teach us are just stupid.", I said and thought, if I didn´t cross the line, because mom was quiet for a while.

Then she finally spoke.

„Look, Cece. You are in that camp for a reason. I am sure you can be normal again, you just need to graduate and do the things they are telling you to do. You don´t have to like it in there, but you have to stay there and change yourself."

She said that so coldly that I felt shivers. I wanted to start yelling at her for using word „normal", but I just...I just didn´t.

„Mom, please...", I begged, but she cut me off.

„No, we had this disscusion many times before. You have to be normal, or else you have no home anymore. Am I clear?", she asked me and my jaw dropped, I didn´t believe what she just told me.

„Y-yes.", I said, trying not to start crying.

„Good. I gotta go, but I will call you again in few days. Bye.", she said and hang up the phone.

I slowly walked back to the house, the girls were sitting and talking about something with Ms. Robertson. I sat next to Rocky, my eyes meeting the floor.

Luckily, I wasn´t crying. I didn´t want to show them my soft side, I never guessed I have. But yeah, I was pretty hurt. My mom hurted me so bad...How could she even say that? Why was she so cold to me?

But I should start thinking about what will I do now. Give it up and just pretend to be someone I am not? Graduate here, pretend that I like boys and then came back home with a wide smile on my face? And the first thing I would say to my mom would be – „Hey mom, I am straight as hell, you should find me some boyfriend!"

Sounds crazy to me. But... is there any other choise? I don´t think so. I am only 16, I can´t be homeless now. I need a place I can call home.

Shit. This is just fucked up.

„What´s wrong?", Rocky asked me softly and I looked at her.

This is something I really loved about her. Even when I was one of the most bad people in the camp (because I wasn´t acting really nice to the others and I was making problems often), she was always standing by my side. I don´t know why, she was just like that. She always cared about me and the others.

She was everytime nice to everyone, no matter how they are. She was so helpfull and I felt so comfortable everytime, when she was around.

But this time, there was no way she could help me.

„Nothing.", I lied, but I knew she didn´t believe me.

Whatever. This is gonna be hard. Very hard.

**Rocky´s P.O.V**

Cece was acting weird lately and I don´t know why. She was like that since her mom called her, so I guess she told her something not really good.

I wanted to help Cece somehow, but she was avoiding me. She was very quiet and she looked not herself. I knew her only for few days, but I knew that she wasn´t all right. I never saw her so sad and I really wanted to help her.

Only question was – How?

You are maybe wondering, why do I even care. I don´t know how to reply to this question. I just like the way Cece is proud to be herself, she is just so confident and...I don´t want her to change. She is giving me hope, that you can be yourself no matter what the others are saying to you.

„I think I´m starting to like these T-shirts.", Cece said, while me, her and Tracy were sitting around the fire. Everyone else were swimming in the lake.

My mouth went wide open, when I heard her saying that. All the girls had to wear pink T-shirts, boys blue ones. Cece was that kind of a bad ass girl, she was always saying that she hated that color and now she said THAT?

„Are you serious?", I asked her in disbelief and she looked at me.

„Y-yeah, I am.", she said and Tracy wrapped her right arm around Cece´s shoulders.

„Great, Cece! You are starting to changing slowly! I knew you will change your mind.", Tracy said proudly and I frowned and looked at Cece.

This wasn´t her. This wasn´t right.

„I will be right back.", she said, stood up and walked somewhere, I stood up too and followed her.

„What happend to you?", I asked her, sounded a little angry.

Cece sighed and turned around to face me. I saw she wasn´t okay.

„Why do you care?!", she asked me and I crossed my arms on my chest.

„Because I do. I want to know what happend to you, because this just isn´t you and you know that.", I said and waited for her to answer.

We were all alone, and I prayed that nobody will come to break our talk. I looked around us, and I didn´t see anyone. Thank God for that.

„Look, is none of your bussines, okay? Try to think about yourself, not me.", she said and I walked closer to her.

„How do you mean that?", I asked her and she giggled and shooked her head.

„Oh, you know very well how I mean it. I have a problem because of my family, everyone here do and so do you. But, we are all here for the same reason. Everyone are fighting with themselfes, but you are not. It´s easy to tell me that I am not me anymore and not to look at yourself."

„Why should I be looking at myself? I told you I am not gay!", I said and I noticed that this talk was slowly turning into a fight. And I didn´t want to fight with her.

She smirked and walked even closer to me. I didn´t move, I just watched her moving closer. Her eyes were locked with mine, and I started to feel something...I just didn´t know what exactly it was. Then she grabbed my hands and pushed me against the wall that was behind me.

„What are you doing?", I asked her in whisper, afraid to make a move.

I felt the heat that was coming, it was killing me. I didn´t know, what it was, I never felt like that before. My heart was beating fast, and when I felt her hot breath on my neck, it made me shivers.

„I am showing you the reason, why are you here.", she whispered to my ear and then she kissed me.

I frozed in the moment I felt her soft lips on mine, but then I closed my eyes and I kissed her back. My mind was clear, I didn´t think. I just know I was kissing her back and I felt her smirking, when I did so.

It was magical. Her lips were slowly moving in a sync with mine and I-I...I just don´t know how to describe how amazing I felt.

Cece pulled away after a while and she looked at me with something in her eyes.

„I think I just showed you, that your parents were right.", she said and my jaw dropped when it hit my brain. What the hell did I just do?

She rubbed my cheek softly wih her thumb and giggled at my confusion and shock.

„You see how amazing it is? I don´t want to loose it. My mom just gives me no choice.", she whispered to me sadly and then she just run away.

I stood there, not able to make a move or to think straight.

What just happend?

**Cece´s P.O.V**

Fuck!

I don´t know, how to feel about this. What was I thinking, when I kissed her? My feelings are messed up right now.

Yeah, of course I am like the happiest person in the world, because I just kissed the most beautiful and perfect girl in the whole universe. I mean, her lips were just so soft and it felt amazing, when we shared that kiss. She seemed to like it, and she was enjoying it as much as I , here it is, she really _IS_ gay, she just didn´t know about it.

But...This wasn´t the right time to kiss her. Why? Because someone could see us! And what would happen then? I have to graduate here, I have no other choice. And that is just fucking killing me! Now, when I am suppose to be so happy about Rocky, I am thinking about how can I stop my feelings to her.

Is that even possible, after that kiss? If there wasn´t somebody, who saw us, there is still some possibility, that we will kiss again, or something. Well, maybe. I am not sure with anything. I don´t know what to do, should I go and tell Rocky what´s going on? I should at least talk with her about what happend.

*sigh*

Why is this so hard? Why can´t I just start a pretty relationship with someone, who I like? No, I have to let those creeps to wash my brain.

No, I am not gonna to think about it anymore. It´s just too much for my small brain.

„Hey, Cece. Are you okay?", Nickolas asked me as he walked next to me and I surprisly looked at him and shooked my head.

„I don´t think I can be okay at a place like this one.", I said and he nodded.

„It´s really hard to stay strong here. And we are here only for like a few days.", he said and I heard a need for crying in his voice.

„This place isn´t that wrong. I can survive all those freaking brain-washing videos and stupid things they are telling us and teaching us. But the real problem are our parents, don´t you think so?", I asked him.

He was quiet for a moment.

„I guess you´re right. I was thinking, that I can be strong and that I can do this, but...I started doubting myself, when I saw that you started with that too.", he said sadly and I frowned as he told me that.

It surprised me a lot.

„Really?"

„Yeah. From the first time I met you here, I was looking up to your courage and pride. I am like that too, but I was never so strong like you. And when I saw, that you are not like the others, that you don´t want to change, I felt like I am not alone here.", he explained and I raised both of my eyebrows and thought about it for a moment.

So...I was giving a courage to someone else? I never thought about it like this.

When I first time started to realize, who I really am, there were a lot of people, who were giving a courage to me. I was searching for them, and when I found them, I felt a lot stronger and not so alone like I really was.

Thank God we are living in a time, where are such a things like Glee, they are very influential for kids like me, and they helped me a lot. And there are so many other people like this, famous people, who gave me power to survive and not only that. They made me to be like this. Proud.

And now, for the first time in my life, someone else told me, that he´s looking up to me. Rocky told me something like this too, in fact, but she was different. She didn´t know that she was gay, I guess she just liked it.

I smiled a bit and I rubbed Nickolas´s shoulder.

„I don´t want you to give it up.", I said to him.

„But what else can I do? What else can we do?", he asked and my smile disapearred in a sec.

This was a really hard question. Everything inside of me was fighting.

„I really don´t know, Nick. But I don´t want to give it up yet. There is just too much we can loose.", I said and we both felt that power of my words.

„Yes, that´s a painful true.", he sighed and we hugged each other.

This is what we call – The gay power. We are always standing by our sides. Always.


	4. Stay Strong

**A/N: Hello! Here is the new chapter, I hope you will like it. And you know what I just realized? I never wrote a disclaimer to my stories. Well, I think that nobody thinks I own Shake It Up, But I Am A Cheerleader, or even B or Z. I own only my own characters and my own ideas. That´s all. If I will ever own Shake It Up, it wont be a comedy, but a drama and it will be Rece all the way. **

**Anyways, thank you for everything.**

**Read, enjoy and review.**

**Peace,**

**Author xxx**

**Chapter 4 : Stay Strong**

**Rocky´s P.O.V**

As soon as I realized, what just happend, I run to our room and I jumped on my bed, crying my eyes out. I mean, I just kissed a girl! In fact, she kissed me, but I kissed her back and I liked it!

No, I can´t. I can´t like it, I can´t think like that. No, it was just a stupid little kiss. _No, it wasn´t._ Who am I kidding, I liked it a _lot._ I was enjoying the kiss, I never even dreamed about something like that.

But...I am not like that. I was never thinking like that about someone, like I was thinking about Cece right now. Was I really... a lesbian? No. No, it just can´t be true.

I have nothing against them, but I can´t be like that. My family would never accept me, they wil never let me be like that. That´s why I am here. Because if I would be like that, I would have no future. Because people are _mean._

And I am not strong enough to fight with them. I am not like Cece, and I never will be. That´s why I can´t be gay, and I have to be straight.

I heard someone opening the doors, and I jumped from shock, because I was thinking it was Cece. But it wasn´t her, it was Cat.

„S-sorry, I didn´t me-ean to scare you.", she apologized, and I smiled at her and wiped the tears out of my face.

„It´s ok.", I said and she sat up on her bed.

This girl was a big mystery to me. She wasn´t talking much, and she was always scared of other people. That´s why she wasn´t able to speak normally. I was wondering, what was she doing here. She didn´t look like a gay at all.

„Are you okay?", she asked me and I was surprised she noticed that. And she said that without a mistake, that surprised me even more.

„Yeah, I am.", I lied to her.

„You can tell me i-if something ha-append.", she said and I don´t know why, but I felt like I could believe her.

„I just...I just don´t know who I am anymore.", I said.

She smirked.

„Yeah, tell me about it.", she said and shooked her head, I looked at her with confiuson.

„I was always pretty normal girl, b-but from the day I-I came out, I lost all confidence I h-had.", she explained to me sadly and I frowned.

„Why?", I asked, curiously.

„My classmates w-ere bullying me a-nd, my p-parents were t-treating me l-like someone less. T-that´s why I want to be straight again, I-I don´t want to feel that pain anymore."

We were both silent for a while and I was thinking about what she just told me. I felt really sorry for her, because she seemed to be a good and nice girl, I am sure she didn´t deserve that. It had to be hard for her, to be bullied by her friends and her family too.

And that scared me a lot. This is something I can´t let happen to me. Never. I don´t want to be treaten like she was, I am not so strong to survive it.

No, I am not gay. I can´t be, and this is the reason why.

I am too weak.

**Cece´s P.O.V**

When I walked to our room, everyone were there. Cat was already asleep, Tracy was sitting on her bed and watching me and Rocky was laying and looking out of the window.

Our eyes met and I saw all her emotions. I felt guilty, because she looked pretty sad and hurt, so I looked away from her and I went to my bed.

„Did you forget about our curfew?", Tracy asked me and I was irritated by her, and I really wasn´t in a mode for her shit.

„Shut the fuck up and mind your own bussines.", I told her and layed on my bed.

„Wow, someone here is not in the mood. What happend?", she asked me and I looked at Rocky, who was staring at me in that moment.

„Fuck off.", I said and prayed that I was clear enough.

Luckily, I was. Tracy rolled her eyes and climbed under her sheets. Soon I heard her snoring, so I knew she was asleep.

Of course I couldn´t sleep. My head was full of thoughs, and it was too hard for me to just don´t think and turn my brain off. I was just looking at the ceilling and a few times at Rocky, who didn´t sleep too.

I guess she was pretty lost now. She just found out, that she is probably gay too, just like the rest of us in this camp. And I know that feeling. When I found out about myself, I was pretty angry. Yeah, I was angry like a hell, I was blaming the whole world, but later I got used to it and now I am totally proud of who I am.

Rocky must feel terrible now. She probably doesn´t know, how to feel about the whole situation and I wish I could help her, but I don´t know how. And now I have to be very careful, because I don´t want her to get mad, or something.

I love her too much for that. _Wait. _Did I just think about an actual _love?_

Come on, I know her only for few days! But she just...blowed me away and when we shared that one kiss, I felt her so much. So _freaking_ much. My heart was going to explode in that moment, when our lips moved together in perfect harmony.

No, I don´t want to go through this again. But one thing life teached me is...that you can´t stop feeling something so strong, like this.

Love is stronger than anything else in this whole world.

**_Next Morning_**

Do you know how I told you how much I hate this camp, right? All those fucking pink/blue stuff everywhere, they are telling us just some stupid bullshit and I fell in love here, when I am not suppose to fall in love again.

And I have to graduate here, because I don´t want to be a homeless in my sixteen. Well, I think I will just survive it here _somehow_, and graduate. It doesn´t mean, that I have to change myself, maybe I can just pretend all the time.

It will be just super hard to do it, and to keep my sometimes too big mouth shut.

Oh, so all these things are pretty nothing, against what was happening this morning. I thought, that I had just some nightmare or something, but it was an actual reality.

If I can even call it like that. _Man._

So, Ms. Robertson (I decided that I will call her Pink Robot) brought us to one of those creepy rooms in our pink house. Boys were together with us. We didn´t know, what will we do there, we just kept going, but when we got there, we were all confused.

There was a large bed in the middle of room, and the whole room looked like a bedroom of a _happy married couple_.

I looked around me, and everyone else were looking as same confused, as I was. Rocky was standing right by my side, but we didn´t talk at all. I knew we should, but I was just trying to give her more time to think about what happend.

„So, as you all know, when you get married, you have some things you will do with your wife or husband. You are all almost adults, so I think this is the right time to show you, how it should be.", she explained, why we were there, and my jaw dropped somewhere on the floor.

Everyone around me just swallowed, Nickolas and I shared a look full of disgust and Rocky looked somewhere else, but not into my eyes.

„Are you serious?", I asked her, afraid, that some porn-actors would come to the room soon or later, and they would show us how to fuck.

„Yes, Cece, I am. This is a very important thing you have to learn, because you all will have a big families one day. So, who wants to go first?", she asked and now it was time, when it wasn´t only me, who´s face was like – „Are you fucking kidding me?!"

„Sorry, but isn´t it...too much?", Tracy asked and I nodded in agreement, slowly stepping away from the king bed.

„Oh, honey, don´t you worry! You don´t have to do it for „real". You will have all of your clothes on.", she said and I was glad for that.

Anyways...I knew this will be pretty awkward.

„So, the first will be...Hm...", she thought and looked around herself, trying to find someone, who will be the first „victim".

„Mike.", she said finally, pointing on him. Mike sighed and walked to the bed.

„Aaaand...Rocky!"

Pink Robot said it in such an excitment, but when I saw Rocky´s face, I was feeling really sorry for her. I wanted to go there instead of her, but when I wanted to open my mouth, she knew it somehow and put her hand on my mouth.

„Don´t.", she said simply and walked to the bed, laying there slowly and Mike got on top of her.

A new feeling got into me – _jealousy_.

When I saw her, in her pure beauty laying on that bed, she seemed so innocent and just...gorgeous, like she always does. I saw fear in her eyes, but she didn´t say a word.

But then my eyes went to Mike. He was a tough guy, but to me he always seemed to be a good one. He had abs, but good heart. Mike wanted to be straight too, but I guess it´s just because his mates were laughing on him.

When he first time touched Rocky, I felt anger coming to me. I knew he never looked at her _that way, _I knew he was gay, I knew, that this wasn´t for real, that they were just playing it, but...

I still felt so jealous. It was me, who wanted to touch her like that, to hold her, to kiss her, to...make love to her later, when would she be ready for something like that.

She was just too innocent and soft for a guy like that.

„Okay, you don´t have to kiss or something, but show us the movement you will gonna do.", Pink Robot said and Mike swallowed hard and looked at Rocky.

„I´m sorry.", he whispered to her, she just nodded and then he started to pushing against her with his body.

He tried to be careful, because Rocky was really thin and he was pushing against her just with his stomach and bare body. She looked pretty uncomfortable, but she just closed her eyes and tried to think about something else.

_How much I wanted to be at his place and to show them all how to do it right..._

No, I must stop these thoughs. But what? I can´t help myself!

„I think we get the point, can they please stop it?", I said finally, when I knew that I couldn´t be quiet for any longer.

Pink Robot sighed and nodded.

„Okay, you can stop now.", she said and they quickly got up from the bed and shared embarrased looks.

Thank you God, it´s over.

But still...I should keep praying, that nothing worse will come. Because here you can´t be sure with nothing. Seriously, nothing!

**Rocky´s P.O.V**

Okay, in my entire life, I was being embarrased many times, really. People in the school were sometimes bullying me, because I had good grades, and some popular girls were doing everything to make me feel embarrased and down.

But now?!

I felt terrible. Some boy was just laying on me and we were pretending to have sex! I wonder, what would my parents say about this! But, well, maybe they think that it´s okay, to know how to do it.

_Yeah, because I am sixteen and I „don´t know" what sex is. Come on, I am not a kid anymore!_

I don´t know why, but I feel like I was just raped or something, even when it wasn´t real, and I saw that Mike didn´t like it too.

And...there is another thing that scares me about this. When I was laying there, I wasn´t feeling comfortable with him on top of me. It´s weird, because Mike is a really cute and pretty guy, he is attractive and he had abs and everything, but...

I just wasn´t attracked to him and that is something really bad. Yeah, it seems that my parents were right about me. But how? How the heck did they know that there is something wrong with me? How did they know, that I am not attracked to guys, but to girls?

Wait, I still can´t be sure with this. Maybe those are just my teenage hormones, nothing more.

_Sure! You don´t find the hottest guy in the whole world attractive and you liked kissing a girl, those are for sure just hormones!_

...Damn it! My mind is just being sarcastic to me. I don´t know, what should I think about this whole thing. I can´t be like this, but I feel like I want to talk about this with someone.

Because I feel so hopeless right now, and I don´t know what to do.

And right in that moment I heard someone from the doors and I looked there.

I was in our room, laying on my bed, thinking and writing after what happend this morning, and I said to Ms. Robertson that I just didn´t feel well. Actually, it was true.

„Cece, what are you doing here? You should be with the others.", I sighed and slowly sat up on the bed.

Cece slowly walked to me and sat right next to me, not sure if she could do it. She probably thought, that I was still mad at her, after what happend last night, but in fact, I didn´t know how to be mad at someone, especially at someone like Cece.

„Yeah, I just told them I will be right back. They are learning how to dance in couples, and it´s pretty boring and lame, you know.", she said in her typical annyoed voice, and I was really happy, that the old Cece was finally back.

„Is that just a feeling, or you are yourself again?", I asked her, smiling at her and she giggled and looked down on the floor.

„I guess...I still don´t know, how to survive it here, but...I think I just can´t change.", she explained and I nodded.

„Why would you even do that?", I asked her and she was surprised I even asked her that.

She went silent for a moment and then she spoke.

„You know, it´s all about our parents. I think everybody want to change themselfes just because of their parents or friends. That is the reason I acted like that last days. My mom told me, that if I wont change, I wont be welcome back at home. And that made me doubt myself."

I saw that pain in her eyes, when she said it and I put my hand on hers and held it.

_Feeling that weird spark between us..._

„ Cece, I am sorry for that. My parents told me the same thing...I guess you are right with that. Everybody are here, because of the ones they love."

„Yeah, but do they really love us? I mean, is that a true love? Then don´t love us the way we are and that is a big mistake. We are doing this only because of them, but I think it´s not worth it at all.", she said and agreed with her.

It took me a while, till I imagined, what did it mean.

If I really am a...lesbian, or bisexual or whatever, my parents should stand by my side, right? They should be here with me and keep telling me things like – „We love you anyways." and „We just want you to be happy."

That is the truly meaning of a family. Being supportive of each other no matter what. They shouldn´t send me here, but talk about it with me.

God, why did I realize this just now?

„But that is not what I wanted to talk about with you.", she said and cut my thoughs off.

I became a little nervous, because I knew exactly, what she wanted to talk about. I was just too afraid to talk about that.

She noticed it and smirked.

„Look, Rocky, I am really sorry for that. I wish I could say I didn´t mean that, but...", she stopped and my heart began to beat fast.

„Don´t apologize, i-it´s okay.", I said and my voice cracked at the end of the sentence.

God, why was I feeling like that, when I was alone in a room with her? She was just so beautiful and I love that energy and confidence that is she full of. She was really strong girl and I can´t say that I didn´t like that...I felt like I was being safe, when she was there with me.

„So...did it...mean something...to you too?", she asked me slowly, careful not to say something wrong and I didn´t know how to reply to this question.

It was all so new for me! And I can´t start something like this, that´s the reason I am here! But I can´t forget the talk we had before this one. That maybe it isn´t worth it because of our loved ones, because maybe they just don´t really love us.

„M-Maybe.", I almost whispered and I saw her smirking a little.

She was always like an devil in angels body, but this time she seemed to be a little...nervous too. Was I making her nervous? Wow. Something like this never happend to me before.

„Cece, I still don´t know and I am new at this and...", she cutted me off with her hand across my mouth.

„Look, Rocky. I know how are you feeling right now. You will be denying this, you will be angry at yourself and you will doubt yourself, but that is allright. I will wait for you, I will give you all the time in the world, if you need it. And I know, that we don´t know each other so well, because we are here only for like a week, but we have a lot of time to do it.", she said with a smile playing on her lips and I smiled too.

This is probably that what I needed to hear. I didn´t even believe, that she was so nice with me, I never saw her talk like that to someone else, than me.

„Sounds great.", I said and smiled too.

„Awesome. But I guess I have to go, you know, I don´t want that crazy woman to get too much angry.", she said and jumped off of my bed, I laughed.

„Cece?", I asked her, before she left me there alone.

„Yes?", she turned back to me.

„Why did you kiss me?", I asked her, and I surprised my own self with that question.

She smiled at me sweetly.

„Because I felt that you are special from the first time I saw you. And I got lost in your beautiful eyes.", she replied and I blushed.

She was the very first person, who gave me a compliment like that. And honestly? I love it.


	5. Painfull Memories and Being Stronger

**A/N: Hey hey! Thank you for the nice reviews :3 I am sorry I am not uptading the other stories, but I am keeping my eye on this one right now. But I promise you, that I will uptade the others soon, too. **

**Well, here is the new chapter ****J**

**Review, **

**Author xxx**

**Chapter 5: Painfull Memories and Being Stronger**

**Cece´s P.O.V**

„So, you all already made two first steps.", Ms. Robertson said, as we were all sitting in our common room in the pink house.

I was watching her lazily and thinking about those two steps. First of them was admiting, that I am a gay. That was pretty easy. And the second one was doing those typical „straight" things, like we were doing everyday. Yeah, that was worse.

„And now, is there a time to talk about, why are you thinking, that you are a homosexual.", she said and I raised both of my eyebrows, when I heard her saying that.

I looked around myself, and everyone were trying to find their own reason, why they were not straight. Rocky was looking at me, and I saw that she was pretty nervous.

Of course, she found out, that she is gay here in this camp. Because of me.

_Point to Cece Freakin´Jones, who is turning straight girls into lesbians._

„Well, who is gonna be the first?", Pink Robot asked and I was praying, that I will be the last, because I really didn´t want to talk about it right now. Actually, I didn´t want to talk about it at all.

„What about you, Cece?"

I rolled my eyes. Are you fucking kidding me? Why the hell me?

„What should I say?", I asked her and she gave me her typical creepy smile. She looked so insane, I swear she just ran out from some horor movie.

„Tell us, why are you thinking, that you are feeling something to other girls."

I sighed and looked down, everybody else were watching me and waiting for me to reply to the question.

„I was in love with this one girl, her name was Alex.", I started and it took me to this flashback.

**_Flashback_**

_Was I ready to do this? No. But I must do something, I can´t act like everything is okay, I can´t live like this anymore! It´s just hurting me so fucking much everyday._

_It was almost half an year, that I was in love with my good friend Alex. I never felt like this about anyone. Yep, till now I thought that I was super-straight, and that I liked boys, but I never fell in love with a boy._

_I was never out with a boy and I never looked at them like at someone, who should I spend the rest of my life with. But Alex...she was just different._

_We were classmates, and we were hanging out together often. She was a real beauty – she had long blond hair, blue ocean eyes, and everytime I looked into them, it was like they were smiling at me._

_Alex had the most beautiful smile in the whole world, and I was glad that I could make her smile or laugh everytime I wanted._

_She always kept telling me, that I was funny, sometimes she also told me that I was cute, and when she did so, my heart started to beat faster._

_Yes. I was fighting with these feelings for so long, but I never won. My feelings were too strong, and I couldn´t be lying to my own self. That just wasn´t me._

_The problem was, that I didn´t know, how to tell her. She was one of those girls, who were always talking about fashion stuff and cute boys, and I knew that she was probably straight and that she will never feel the same way._

_But lately, she was acting so close to me, that I started to think that there was maybe some possibility, that she secretly liked me too._

_So, here was it. The day, when my life changed. And everything went upside-down from that moment._

_„Hey, Cece!", she said happily and she hugged me, when she stepped into my apartment._

_She smelled like strawberries and I loved it. And when she hugged me, I felt how soft she was._

_„Hey!", I greeted her back and we walked to my room, she sat up on my bed and kept smiling at me._

_„So, you wanted to talk with me about something.", she said and I took a deep breath and tried to think positive._

_I was thinking about all courageous people I knew...Chris Colfer...Ellen Degeneres...Frank Ocean_

_„Cece! You just zoned out.", she giggled and I shooked my head and looked deeply into her eyes._

_„You know, there is this one thing I wanted you to know, and...I am not sure you will be okay with that.", I started and thought, how will I tell her that._

_Her face was more serious now, her smile dissapeared and I felt more and more nervous, than I was a minute ago. But I knew, that I had to tell her the truth._

_„Did something happen?", she asked, scared, but I just shooked my head._

_„I-I...I am in love with you.", I conffessed slowly and looked at her, afraid of her upcoming reaction._

_And I had all the rights to be afraid, because her reaction was just..._

_„You are what?!", she cried and jumped from my bed, I stood up and tried to explain it to her._

_„I am sorry, it´s not my fault!", I said, but it didn´t help._

_She looked so disgusted, like it wasn´t her anymore. She was looking at me, like I was some kind of creep and that hurted me. But what she told me then hurted me even more._

_„Shit! If I only knew, that you were one of those creepy dykes, I would never even talk to you! Ew, shame on you! I don´t want to see you ever again, because you are just insane!", she screamed at me and left my apartment._

_And I just stood there...I knew I ruined everything. The girl I was hopelessly in love with just told me these things and...She hates me now. We are not friends anymore, and she is thinking, that I am insane and..._

_My world was messed up in that moment. And as she said, she never talked to me again, since that day..._

„It took me a long time, till I got over it. Since that day, I promised to myself, that I will never fell in love with a girl, who is straight. And after a few months, my mom found out that I am a gay, and she send me right here.", I ended up my story and when I looked into eyes of my mates there, they were all ready to cry.

Especially Rocky seemed, that this story really touched her. Her eyes were saying, that she felt sorry for me, and so did everyones else eyes.

„You see? This is why homosexuality isn´t right.", Pink Robot said, without any emotion and I looked back to her, feeling that anger growing inside of me.

„It doesn´t mean, that homosexuality isn´t right. It means, that I didn´t fall in love with the right person, that´s all.", I fired back, trying to make myself relaxed, but it was hard.

Everyone else were staring at me. Nickolas looked like he was standing by my side, so did Rocky. The others maybe wanted to stay by my side too, but you know...They wanted to find their „truth direction", and I didn´t care about that.

„That wasn´t a love, Cece. You were just thinking, that it was love.", she said.

I hated all these stupid shits she was telling us every fucking day! And this was one of them! How the fuck could she know, what love is? I mean, she looks like a real robot, does she even have some feelings?

I doubt she was ever in love, when she´s thinking that I wasn´t in love with Alex. It still hurts sometimes, when I think about her. And I am 110% sure it was a love, just like I am 130% sure, that I am in love with Rocky, since I met her in this camp.

„Do you even know, what love is?", I asked her, but it wasn´t an angry question. I asked that in a restful voice and I smiled a bit too.

She smiled back at me, looked down and then back.

„Of course I know, what love is. It´s when you like someone, who isn´t the same gender as you are. You like him, or her and you want to spend the rest of your life with that one person, get married and have a beautiful family.", she explained and I giggled ironically, when I heard her saying that.

That was exactly, what I expected her to say, seriously. I knew she will say something like that, and I didn´t know, if I should feel sorry for her, because she saw love like that.

„And I will tell you know, what TRUE love is. It´s when you´re thinking about that one person 24/7, when you want to kiss her everytime you see her, when you feel butterflies in your stomach, everytime you think about her, when you´re nervous, when you´re talking to her, when you feel, that she is special and when she´s in a room full of people, you don´t see anybody else, but her. She is like a light in the darkness, and you will do anything in the world, to make her happy. And when you are with her, you are so happy, that you can´t even describe it, it´s like the world is only about you and her and nobody else. Love is not about what other people think, or what gender you both are, but about those two, who are so in love, that there is nothing, that can break them apart. Love is a special gift from God and life is all about it.", I said and I saw, how Rocky was looking at me.

All my campmates were smiling now, probably thinking about their first love and I was glad, that I´ve said that and made them think about it.

But the Pink Robot noticed, what I´ve just done, and she was so angry, that I never saw her like that. She was almost as red as my hair and I knew, that I was in a big trouble.

„Cece Jones! Did you not learn anything here?! You will be sleeping in the dog house tonight!", she shouted angrily and I just sighed.

So what, one night in some stupid dog house wont kill me, right?

**_Later that day_**

I walked to our room and started packing some of my stuff, because I had to spend the night in that pink dog house and I needed some pillows and of course – some flashlights, because I was afraid, that some pink pony will bite my ass in my sleep.

_Yes, I am serious. I am just waiting for Hannah Montana to visit our camp._

There was noone else in the room, only me and Rocky, who was writing something into her notepad. She looked so smart and cute, when she was writing something, that I couldn´t stop staring at her.

„Are you already preparing yourself for spending the night in that creepy dog house?", she asked me, smirking and I nodded and smiled.

„Yeah, wish me luck, ´cause I will need it.", I said, but I didn´t mean it like a joke. I was seriously afraid of my life.

She giggled and I walked to her.

„Whatcha writing?", I asked and sat up next to her, looking into the notepad.

„Oh, just some...things, that are going through my brain.", she said and it sounded a little shyly, but it was really cute.

„Can I see it?", I asked and looked at her, she nodded and I grabbed her notepad slowly and started reading some poem she just wrote.

_I am standing somehwere in the middle, don´t know how to move,_

_Should I make a step back, or cross the line?_

_It´s so hard, there is so much to loose,_

_But this life I´m living, is only mine._

I looked at her, and she was looking down on the floor. I knew, what was this about, I had these feelings too. When you don´t know, if you can cross the line, or not.

„I definitely agree with the last sentence.", I said, to gave her a little courage, and she giggled.

She was quiet for a while, like she was thinking about something, and then she turned back to me, looking serious.

„I am sorry about what happend to you.", she said softly and I was surprised she was thinking about that right now.

„You don´t have to be sorry, I think I got over it. I am just afraid, that it will happen again.", I conffessed.

Yeah, I mean, what if she would choose the other side? The side of „I want to be straight again"? What would I do then? I can´t go through that again. Never.

I felt Rocky´s soft hand on mine.

„It wont.", she whispered to me and leaned over for a kiss.

Of course I wasn´t complaining, I was really happy she was the first one that kissed me now. I felt, that she wasn´t sure with what she was doing right now, but that kiss was just magical.

It was just a small, slow and soft kiss and I forget about everything else, that was bothering me. Rocky was the only thing on my mind in that moment.

When she pulled away, she rested her forehead against mine and I smiled at her.

„We should do this more often.", I said and she giggled.

This time I didn´t see fear or doubts in her eyes. She looked more rested and I was so happy she didn´t freak out or something. Well, maybe she was slowly getting through it, and maybe she will be a proud gay someday. Hopefully, they wont clean her brain here, or else I will kill them.

„Those things you said about love...Did you really mean it?", she asked in a whisper.

„Of course I did. Love is the most important thing for me.", I replied.

She didn´t say anything else, she just smiled at me and that smile gave me a weird kind of positive energy. Like she was really happy, that I saw love like that.

„Well, I gotta go. I don´t want to go there in the dark, ´cause I am afraid of those little monsters, that Gaga left here in this camp.", I said, half-joked and Rocky laughed.

„That´s right. See you tommorow."

„Yep. Goodnight.", I said, smirking, when I saw her cute smile and I left the room.

When I finally got to the pink dog house, I noticed how small it was. Luckily, I am a pretty small and tiny girl, so it wont be a big problem.

I just got in and made a „bed" for me. I felt, that the ground was cold, even when I had some blankets under me, but I just said to myself, that I can survive this shit, and tommorow will be a brand new day.

And Rocky will be an important part of that day. Definitely.

My thoughs went back to the kiss we shared just a few minutes ago, and I was smiling like an idiot, when that memory got to my brain.

_Yes, I am so in love with her..._

And I guess she is in love with me too, when she kissed me today. At least I hope so. Is that too naive, to think, that she is in love with someone like me?

I am not a good person, honestly. I don´t have the best grades, I am not so smart as the others and I have a dyslexia. Why would a girl like her fall in love with me?

_Cut the shit off, Cece. Don´t be so hard on yourself, you know, that you love her to death, and that she is feelings something to you too._

Yep. That´s right, I shouldn´t be worrying about this now. All I know is, that I will do anything for her, and I will be fighting for her, no matter what.

And we will survive this stupid camp together.

**Rocky´s P.O.V**

I woke up soon in the morning and I saw, that I was the only one, who wasn´t sleeping at this time in the morning. Tracy and Cat were both still sleeping and Cece´s bed was still empty.

Cece...

I had a dream about her. And I am telling you, I never had a dream like THIS about anyone, I swear. This was the first time, that I had a dream like this about someone, and it was Cece.

At the beggining it was a sweet and romantic dream, but then it turned into something...Well, into something, that I would never ever dream about.

I can only blame my stupid teen hormones! Shit, I can´t be so..._horny_ in my dreams, can I? I know, that people, especially in my age, have dreams like this, but it never happend to me.

_Probably, it´s because this is the first time I am in love with someone._

Yes, I am admiting it. After yesterdays kiss, I am 100% sure I am in love with Cece. I can´t be lying to myself anymore and I can´t pretend, that it´s just something I should fight with and it will be gone.

No, I can´t fight with something so strong, like love is. It took me a few days, till I realized, that I am really in love and that it isn´t something wrong.

Yeah, I was a bit angry and confused, because I knew this was happening to other people, but I wasn´t expecting it to happen to me. But it just did.

I, Rocky Blue, the „nice" girl, just fell in love with another girl. With a badass, confident and strong girl, Cece Jones. And I can´t do anything with that. It´s just a fact.

Anyways, my life will change now. It will be a BIG change, I mean, I just found out I am a lesbian. And I am in a camp, where should I get back to straightness, but was I even straight before I got to this camp?

I don´t know, how to answer that question.

This camp wants to change me, but the main question is, if I want to change myself. I don´t want to loose my very first love, just because my parents want me to be like they want to.

I want to be myself. If I will be a gay, so what? There are so many BIG INFLUENTAL INSPIRING PEOPLE out there, who are gay. And what? Intelligent people don´t care about their homosexuality, but about their personality.

So, I wont give up. Until now, I was that shy little girl, who was doing everything to make her parents happy, but from now, I will be standing for myself and I will be the way I am.

No more lies. Just the true me.

_But nobody said, it will be easy..._


	6. Family Therapy

**A/N: Hello! The new chapter is here, in this big UPTADE STORIES day. I hope you will like it, please don´t forget to review, thank you for everything.**

**Author xxx**

**_P.S Follow me on Twitter - BrokenHayley13_**

**Chapter 6: Family Therapy**

**Cece´s P.O.V**

„Come on, Cece! Wake up, the family therapy will start soon!", I heard some known annyoing voice telling me and I just growled.

„Let me sleep.", I mumbled, but then I felt, that someone took my blanket and the coldness hits my skin.

„What the f...", I didn´t finish, because I noticed it was Pink Robot and I didn´t want to get into another trouble, and when I saw her strict look, I knew, that this wasn´t the right time for swearing.

„Prepare yourself, parents will come soon.", she told me and left me there, I sighed and walked out of the creepy pink dog house.

Yeah, I actually survived the whole night in there and I am still alive! Wow, I must be a real hero, I mean, Chuck Norris wont survive it there.

Fuck yeah!

Wait...what did she say a minute ago? Family therapy? Oh shit. I didn´t know my mom will come today. I didn´t even know, that there is something like a family therapy here.

That is everything, but not okay. I am not sure, how will everyone take it. Because families are those reasons, why are we all here.

I wonder how Rocky´s parents are. Well, I am sure they must be smart, intelligent and pretty, because they have a daughter like Rocky.

I took all my stuff and walked to our room in the pink house. Everyone were already dressed in their pink T-shirts and shorts and I was still in my PJ´s .

„How was the night?", Rocky asked me, as I walked to the room and I smiled at her, because she was as beautiful as always and her smile made me feel so happy.

„Well, I survived it. I just hope I will survive this family therapy.", I said and her smile dissapeared in a moment.

Cat and Tracy already left the room and it was only me and Rocky who stayed there. Rocky sat up on my bed and looked nervous.

„I don´t know, Cece. I haven´t see them for a long time and I just...I just don´t want to dissapoint them.", she con´ffessed and I sat right next to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

„I thought you already made your decision, didn´t you?", I asked her softly and she looked down on the floor.

„I did, but...It´s still hard and confusing, you know?", she said, looking into my eyes and I nodded in agreement.

„I know, Rocks. I am afraid of this too, because my mom is ashamed of me, even she´s my mother.", I told her and I felt that pain somewhere deep in my chest.

Maybe I can be badass as hell and everything, but she is still my mother and I love her. It´s still hard for me, when I know, that she doesn´t love me the way I am and she wont accept me like that.

Rocky looked really sad and I didn´t know, what to do. I just wanted to make her happy again and to make her smile.

„Rocky, look at me.", I said and she did so.

„I will be here, standing by your side, okay? Nobody will hurt you. Don´t ever forget, that you are not alone in this, okay?", I told her and she finally smiled at least a bit.

„Thanks, Cece. It means a lot for me.", she said and hugged me.

* * *

**_Later_**

It was a really awkward moment, when we all together with our parents were sitting in the common room and listening to the crap, that the Pink Robot was telling us.

My mom was sitting next to me, but we didn´t talk much. She said, that she´s missing me, but she didn´t seem like that. I don´t know, maybe it´s just my feeling, but it looks like we are slowly loosing that connection between mother and her daughter.

And it hurts.

Rocky´s parents looked just like I imagined them. Her father was a doctor, strick looking man. Her mom looked pretty much like a nice housewife, but when I saw that big cross around her neck, I knew, that was the reason, why was Rocky here.

And they weren´t alone. Together with them was also Rocky´s older brother Ty, who looked really pretty and handsome, but somehow I knew, that he was embarrased of his sister being a gay. He looked annyoed, when he was sitting there.

„So, we are here to talk about this – what makes you think, you are a homosexual? What is the reason? Where did it start?", Pink Robot said and I rolled my eyes.

Another fucked up disscusion.

„What about you, Nickolas? Where do you think did it start?", she asked him and Nickolas looked shyly around himself.

„Well...I think I was born like that.", he said and I nodded.

I mean, I know all those stupid theories about „reasons, why are people gay". Bullshits. Seriously. You are just born like that, it isn´t like – „Oh yeah. I am a girl and I never wore a skirt, shit, I am a lesbian now."

But most people, who are dumb like that, are really thinking that. And so are the Christians. I believe in God and everything, but I hate it, when they´re using God as their weapon.

He made us this way, so what? He loves everybody, just like I love him. I don´t think he don´t love us just because we are different than the others.

Everyone are beautiful. No matter if they are gay, bi, trangender, black, white, moslim, panda and I don´t know what else. Everyone deserves to live their lives in peace.

„Oh no, you weren´t . There has to be a reason for that. There always is.", Pink Robot said, and I growled, Nick gave me a quick look and a little smile.

„Cece.", my mom said, giving me a bad look and I just shooked my head.

„I always liked boys. When I was a little boy, I remember, how I fell in love for the first time with my friend, Thomas.", he said and I smiled, because it sounds so cute.

Both of his parents frowned and gave him a death glare. I felt sorry for him, just like I felt for the rest of those kids around me. All those parents looked ashamed, or strick, or angry.

„How long are we supposed to hear this crap? I don´t think, that some stupid talking will make our kids healthy again! I am giving my money to this, because I want my daughter to be normal again!", Rocky´s father said and he stood up, I was watching him, shocked.

„Curtis, please.", Rocky´s mom said in a soft voice and Rocky looked on the floor, tears in her eyes.

„No! If she wont be normal again, I wont pay her education, I wont let her live in our house anymore! She wont be my daughter!", he shouted, and that´s when I couldn´t take it any longer.

„You should be proud of your daughter, Mr. Blue! Look, what you´re doing to her! She doesn´t deserve this from you!", I screamed at him and he looked at me surprised.

„Cece, shup up and sit down!", my mom said angrily, but I didn´t even look at her.

Rocky was watching me, surprised, that I got her back in a situation like this.

„Oh, and who are you, lil Big Mouth, hm?", he asked me and walked closer to me.

To be honest, he looked dangerous, but I wasn´t afraid of him at all. If he would hurt me, I will hurt him even more and I wont regret it.

„I am someone, who actually care about your daughter, you know? You should try it too.", I said.

„Cece, please, don´t .", Rocky whispered, but I wasn´t going to stop.

Everyone were just quietly watching us. My mom or Rocky´s mom didn´t stop us, they knew, that it was impossible to do something now.

„I do care about her. And this is for her best. I don´t want her to be some of those..."

„Some of those what? You think we are worse than the others?", I asked him in a higher voice and he smirked for himself.

„Actually yes. I think so.", he said and I was ready to punch him in his face, but then I felt Rocky´s soft hands holding me and I knew, that I should let him go. For now.

I sat up back into my seat.

„You are one of those worst people, who are doing something like this to their own children, you know? You should be ashamed of yourself.", I told him and I think this got him, because he looked little hurted and then he just left the common room, together with his wife and Ty.

My mother was ready to slap me, but there was just too many people in the room, so she just kept looking at me like a devil.

Everyones eyes were on me now and when I saw Pink Robot, I knew exactly, what she was going to say, so I said it first.

„Another night in the dog house?", I asked her and she shooked her head.

„The whole week!", she said strickly and I sighed.

Shit. This is even worse than I thought.

* * *

**Rocky´s P.O.V**

I was crying almost the whole day, hidden under the tree in the camp area. It was just too much for me...My parents were here to see me, together with my big bro, but they were so...numb.

They think, that I am sick, and they are embarrased, because they have a daughter like me. When they came, they didn´t say – _„We missed you, Rocky!", „We love you, Rocky", _or _„How are you, Rocky?"_

My brother was like – _„Why the hell do I have to see you again? You are a freakin´gay and I don´t want you to be my sister anymore!"_

At least my mom seemed to care a little. But my dad...he was like I was just his patient or something, not his daughter.

And there is also that thing with Cece. I am so happy, that she stood by my side, but it also hurted me, when I saw her fighting with my dad.

„Hey, are you okay?", I heard Cece asking me and I tried to stop crying.

„How did you find me?", I asked her and she smiled and sat next to me.

„Well, I was searching for you for almost an hour, because this camp is so big, but I finally find you.", she said and I smiled a bit.

She was so cute and I love, how is she always caring about me. Nobody EVER was caring about me so much, like she was.

„You didn´t have to.", I said, but she shooked her head.

„But I wanted to. You remember what I said this morning? That I will be always here for you, standing by your side. And I feel, that this is my fault.", she said and looked sadly at me.

„It isn´t."

„Rocky, come on. I shouldn´t be fighting with your father like that, but you know...I can get angry really quickly and then I make stupid things like this.", she explained and I still felt some tears rolling down my face.

„No, Cece. I am glad, that you did it. It´s not your fault, that he is like that, because he always was. And I don´t think, that we can do something about it.", I said and looked down.

Cece sighed and turned my head lightly, so I was facing her now. She smiled at me, she wiped my tears away and she rubbed my cheek softly.

„I think, that my words did something to him. I saw that in his eyes. Don´t give up so quickly, I am sure, that it will be allright. We just have to fight.", she whispered to me and her words made me smile.

„Promise me something, Cece."

„Anything."

„Don´t ever change yourself and don´t ever leave me.", I said and she smiled.

„I promise, Rocky.", she said and kissed me.

But this was a really meaningful kiss. Long, slow and perfect. It made me feel so good, I stopped crying and I was just enjoying the moment we had together.

There was noone else in that moment, just Cece and I. Yes. That was the important thing. My family never really cared about me, they never really loved me, but Cece always did. She was always by my side and she is always here, when I need her.

That is the reason, why should I fight for our love – because this is my happiness. And my mother told me more than once, that happiness is the most important thing, that happiness is something, that everybody should reach one day.

And I think I reached it in the moment I met Cece.


	7. I Love You

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you very much for all those reviews. I am glad you like this story. So, here is the new chapter, please don´t forget to review.**

**Thank you, **

**Author xxx**

**_P.S. Follow me on Twitter - BrokenHayley13_**

**Chapter 7: I Love You**

**Rocky´s P.O.V**

That night I couldn´t sleep at all. It was all running through my head, all those things that happend to me in last few weeks. I mean, it was a LOT of new things going on in my life. I still didn´t used to the fact, that I fell in love with a girl. Oh and the best thing is, that before I got to this camp, I wasn´t feeling like this. So, anti-homosexual camp made me gay. Ironic, isn´t it?

It wont be that bad, if my family wasn´t against it...That´s the reason why I can´t sleep tonight. I know, I was thinking – „Okay, I don´t care, this is who I am, and you wont change that. If you don´t like that, you´re not a good family for me."

But I don´t know what would I do without my family. I don´t have much of friends and I still love my family, no matter that they probably don´t love me. It´s still hard for me to think about it in this way. To think, that my family doesn´t love me. Or they think they do, but the person they love isn´t me – is someone, who I was before I met Cece.

Can I imagine the fact, that I will say goodbye to them one day? When I will turn 18, I can just say – „Goodbye, I am going to live a happy life, sadly, without you." I still love them and I want them to be a part of my life. Even when my father doesn´t accept the fact, that I am in love with someone, who´s the same gender as I am, even when my brother is ashamed, that I am his sister, even when my mom is sad, that I am not attracked to boys...I love them. I can´t help myself.

Of course, one day I will say goodbye and I will live my own life, but I want them to be at least a small part of it. That´s all I ask. I want them to be proud of me, not dissapointed in me.

*sigh*

This is too much of thinking, even for a geek like me. I can´t be thinking like this the whole night! I need to be prepared and rested for the next day. Who knows, what will we do. I just hope it wont be another „how to have sex" lesson. That was awkward, stupid and just wrong.

Ugh.

I tried to stop thinking, but it was really hard, so I decided that a glass of water will maybe help me, or something. So I stood up, trying not to wake up Tracy and Cat and I quietly walked to the kitchen next door.

As I was reaching my hand for the glass, I heard someone. In fact, it sounded like...moanings? It came from under the table and I got pretty curious, so I walked closer and looked there and I saw...Nickolas and Mike and...

„Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!", I screamed and my glass fell on the floor, breaking in pieces.

* * *

**Cece´s P.O.V**

What the fuck was that? I swear, it souded like Rocky screaming! I jumped from the doghouse and I ran to the pink house as fast as I could.

While I was running, my heart was ready to jump out of my chest. I was so scared, that something happend to her, that I didn´t give a shit about anything else.

When I finally got there, I saw Rocky looking somewhere at the floor. Shock was all over her face and I quickly walked to her, looking at her if she´s okay.

„Are you okay? What the hell happend?", I asked her and she just pointed on the floor, where was Mike and Nick, hiding under the table.

Oh shit, they were naked! So they were probably...doing it.

I giggled a little and all the nervousness was gone in a second. Thankfully, Rocky was allright, it was just two little gay boys having a „good time". I knew those two were just too proud to lie to themselfes.

But for Rocky, it was of course a shock to see something like that. She was just too innocent to be prepared for something like that.

„Guys, get out of here, because I am sure the Pink Robot will be here in a ..."

„What´s going on here?", I hear from my behind and I cursed for myself.

I was glad that Rocky was okay, but I knew now, that we were all in a big trouble. Nick and Mike were one of those people in the camp, that were sort of my friends. I didn´t want them to be in a trouble like this one, but I couldn´t do anything now.

Or...?

I quickly grabbed Rocky and together with her we stood in front of the table, so the boys were perfectly hidden.

„Oh nothing, Rocky just saw a little spider and when I heard her screaming, I came here to help her.", I said and Rocky gave me a confused look, but then she understood, that I was protecting Mike and Nick, so she played it along with me.

„Yeah, sorry for that shout.", she apologized to her and we both smiled.

„Hmmm.", Pink Robot didn´t look like she believed us. She was looking at us like she was some criminal investigator and it really scared both of us.

I mean, she is scary enough without that look she was giving us. You know, one of those ladies in their fourties, with tone of a make-up on their faces, blond hair and long pink nails. Add the fact she hates homosexuals and she is a Christian, and you have a perfect portrait of someone, who is definitely scaring the shit out of me.

But after a while she nodded and turned around, ready to leave the room, but then Mike sneezed and we all knew that our plan was officially fucked up.

„Fuck.", I cursed and Pink Robot turned back to us, she quickly pushed me and Rocky away from the table and she looked under it.

Thank God that Mike and Nickolas were already dressed up, even when they still missed their T-shirts, at least they had shorts on.

I guess she knew what were they doing there, because I never saw her so...angry. She was as red as my hair and I was just waiting, till she will explode like a vulcan.

„OH MY GODNESS! ALL OF YOU ARE IN A BIG TROUBLE NOW! YOU TWO, IN MY OFFICE, NOW! And you, girls...You are in a trouble for lying to me! Both of you will be sleeping in the doghouse and tommorow I will give you some punishment for this!", she said and grabbed those two and took them to her office angrily, me and Rocky just stood there with our jaws dropped.

„Are you okay?", I asked Rocky, when I noticed her expression.

„This is all my fault, I shouldn´t scream like an idiot!", she shouted and a few tears ran down her pretty face.

I sighed and hugged her softly, trying to make her feel better.

„Look, it will be all okay. It´s not your fault, you were just shocked, that´s all. You didn´t mean to get them into a trouble, Rocky.", I said and wiped her tears away.

„I know, but...What if she will call their parents? I don´t want them to be punished for my own mistake.", she said, shaking a bit.

„It´s not your mistake. They did that and we both wanted to hide them, it just didn´t work. Don´t worry, I am sure they will get another chance, maybe they will be punished just a bit. Maybe she will just force them to watch those homophobes movies or something, that´s not that bad.", I said and she giggled.

I smiled, because I finally made her smile at least a little. She stared at me with this intense look and I was wondering, why did she look at me like that.

„What?", I asked finally, after a while and she looked at the floor, smiling, and then back at me.

„Why are you doing this? I mean, you are here for me, making me smile from the start and I don´t know the reason.", she said.

„Well, as I already said. I knew you were special from the first time I saw you.", I explained to her.

„That´s why you´re always standing by my side?"

I was quiet for a moment, thinking about that.

„I am doing it, because of who you are. Because I see something in you, something that´s making me feel happy.", I said and I meant every word.

She blushed and looked down.

Well, my normal me, the badass Cece Jones, was giving compliments to the other girls everytime she could. But this was different. Right now, I was amazed by this girl, Rocky, and I meant everything I ever said to her.

She is really special. And I had to protect her and be by her side, no matter what. I am taking this relationship we have pretty seriously, because I am honestly in love with her.

„You are making me feel happy too, Cece. You are the only person in my entire life, that´s standing by my side, and you are the only one, who´s okay with the way I am.", she said and I felt kinda sorry for this.

I wished her family loved her they way she is. I wished that everybody will love her, because she is so amazing, that is not even possible to describe it with words.

I got slowly closer to her and I kissed her softly. She wasn´t surprised, in fact, she was waiting for me to kiss her. She kissed me right back and she wrapped her arms around my neck. And for this time, the kiss lasted for a longer and for all the time I felt butterflies in my stomach. That girl made my hormones go crazy.

When it got too intense, I pulled away from her and I rested my forehead on hers, we were both breathing hard and looking into each others eyes.

„I love you.", I whispered to her.

Those three words I really meant. She was special and I meant what I said. I was absolutely and hopelessly in love with her, and this was the right time, to tell her what I feel for her.

She smirked.

„I love you too, Cece.", she replied with sparks full of happiness in her eyes and I couldn´t be more happy. Actually, I was little afraid, that she wont maybe say it back to me.

I know, since the first time we kissed, we were somehow together. Not like a couple, but we were kissing a few times and I always kept telling her those compliments and stuff, but I was never sure, if she was feeling the same way I was.

But now, she made me the happiest girl in the whole world. She said she loves me, and that is just...amazing and ... everything I need to be happy.

„We should go to that doghouse, I don´t want to get into another trouble.", she said nervously, after a while and I giggled, when I saw her scared face.

„I guess you were never in a trouble, right?", I asked her and she smiled innocently.

„Never.", she replied and I shooked my head in disbelief.

I, one of the biggest badasses in the whole Chicago, is in love with the absolute opposite of me, a girl, who is smart and was never in a trouble.

What can I say, she is just perfect. Flawless is a better word, I guess.

As we walked to the two doghouses, Rocky walked to the blue one, but I stopped her by grabbing her hand in mine.

She turned to me and gave me a questional look and I just smiled at her confusion. She was just too cute and she looked adorable in the light of the moon.

„That´s the one for boys and I guess they will be sleeping in there tonight. We will be together in the pink one.", I said and I saw her blushing a bit and I giggled.

„Don´t worry, I wont try anything, Rocks.", I whispered into her ear and slowly climbed to the doghouse, waiting for her to join me.

She did so and when I felt she was next to me, I covered us with the blanket I had in there.

„I can´t see you.", she whispered.

„Do you want me to grab the flashlight?", I asked her.

Yeah, I had my whole backpack in there, because it was my „new home" for a whole week and I wanted to be prepared for everything. You never know, what monsters are hidden in this freaking camp. Seriously.

Before I could do anything, I felt Rocky´s hand softly placed on my stomach and her head on my chest. She cuddled to me and I couldn´t be more happy than I was in that moment.

„No, I can feel you and that´s all I need right now.", she said and I smiled, wrapping both of my arms around her body, which was so soft and warm, that it felt like I was cuddling with a cotton candy.

You know, even when I am a pretty girl and I am sure I got the game, I was in love only once before Rocky, with that girl Alex, who break my heart. Yeah, I was flirting with many girls, but...It was nothing serious. So, this was actually the first time I was cuddling with someone like this, in the romantic way. And I can say, that I LOVED it.

The beautiful darkness, nobody else around, only us in the perfect silence, because no words needed to be said. All we needed in that moment was us. When I felt her soft body pressing against mine lightly, it gave me a warm feeling, her breathing was slow and it was making me feel relaxed and rested. And her wonderful vanilla smell was like a honey for my soul.

I started playing with her hair, knowing that she hasn´t fall asleep yet. She giggled a bit. How cute it was. How perfect it all was. Like the time had stopped and every problem we had just dissapeared for a while. There was nothing else on my mind, only her.

„I want this last forever.", I whispered to her, breaking the long silence.

„Me too, Cece. But who knows, how will this end.", she replied, sadly.

I don´t know why, but this time this didn´t make me feel worried about the end of this freaking camp. In fact, I started to think about something. Maybe...maybe there is something we can do about this whole situation. Maybe I can be together with Rocky. Maybe...we can be happy.

I smirked for myself, when one briliant idea got to my brain and I cuddled closer to Rocky and kissed her on her forehead.

„You know, when we will be in Chicago again, I would love to dance with you.", I said, changing the subject to something positive.

„Oh, really? And what kind of dance?", she asked.

„Well, whatever you want. But most likely, something slow and...romantic.", I whispered to her ear, sending shivers to her body.

„I can´t wait.", she whispered back and kissed me slowly.

We spend the next 2 hours talking about everything. We were talking about dancing, school, celebs and about ourselfes, you know, getting to know each other.

Yes, I love her even more, than I loved her before. Is that possible? I don´t know. I just feel that I am more in love each day I am with her.

When she fell asleep, I was up for like 15 more minutes, thinking about my new plan. Plan, that will save both of us and that will make us both happy. And free. Well, at least I think so.


	8. It Gets Better

**A/N: Hello! Thank you for the nice reviews, they always make my day ****:)**** That thing about SIU is 100% true, it´s really cancelled. I hope they will someday continue, maybe there is just a long break, you know, Bella is shooting 6 movies, doing an album, writing a book, Z is doing her album, tour, shooting movie called „Boys Are Dogs"...There is a lot going on in their lives, but one day I hope they will be together again ****:)**

**Okay, back to the story. Hope you will like it, REVIEW.**

**Thank you,**

**Author xxx**

**Chapter 8: It Gets Better**

**Cece´s P.O.V**

I woke up and I felt that Rocky was still laying on me, sleeping. That was the best start of the day ever, I swear. Looking at the sleeping beauty, who´s body was softly pressed against mine, that was such a beautiful thing. She looked so restful and cute and I just couldn´t stop staring at her and smiling like an idiot.

But then I realized, that the Pink Robot could be there in every minute, so I decided to wake her up. You know, I didn´t want to get into another trouble, because of our „intimate position" we were both in. Of course it wasn´t something sexual, it was just an innocent cuddling, but you know Pink Robot. She is just insane about these stuff.

So even when it was breaking my heart, I woke Rocky up by softly stroking her cheek and whispering into her ear:

„Rocky, wake up."

She frowned, her eyes still closed and murmured something like:

„Give me five more minutes, mom."

As she said that, she cuddled closer to me, if it was even possible and I giggled. Gosh, if every morning could start like that, it will be perfect.

„I am not your mom, Rocks and you have to wake up, because that witch will be here soon.", I said to her seriously and she finally opened her eyes and yawned.

„Mmm, why is she always ruining everything?", she asked me, but I guess there was no answer for that. She was like those evil guys in those cartoons. Like Doofenshmirtz from Phineas and Ferb, but he is at least a BIT good and he is at least funny and in fact I like him. But Pink Robot is a pure evil existence. Ew.

Rocky slowly sat up and she rubbed the sleepness from her eyes, I just layed there with my hands under my head, watching her curiously with big smile on my face.

„Stop staring at me like that.", Rocky said with a cute smirk and I knew she liked the way I was looking at her. It was like a compliment and we both knew it.

„Like what?", I teased her and she leaned closer to me, our lips were almost touching.

„You know how.", she whispered, winked and then she pulled away from me and I was really dissapointed she didn´t kiss me.

„Hey, that´s not fair! No morning kiss?", I asked her and she giggled again, enjoying how she made me feel.

„You said she will be here soon, there is no time for that. You don´t want to get caught, do you?", she asked me and I sighed, because she was right.

„Okay, but as soon as there will be time, I will get my kiss.", I said and sat up too, traying not to look too much dissapointed.

„Deal.", she said and then we both got out of the doghouse.

It was a really wonderful morning, birds were singing, there was a pure blue sky and the sun was already high, smiling at us. It was warm outside, but not too much. Perfect weather.

I looked into the second doghouse, the blue one, but I saw only Nick in there, and that made me feel bad. He wasn´t sleeping, he was just laying in there, looking on the ceilling and he looked like he´s been crying the whole night.

„Hey Nick, what happend?", I asked him through the opened doors of the doghouse and he gave me the saddest look I ever saw. I knew this was bad, really bad.

„Mike, he´s gone. She was asking us, who started it, I-I said it was me, but he was trying to protect me, so he said it was him and she-she just...", he couldn´t continue, it was too much for him, so he started crying and I cursed for myself.

Nick was really sensitive person. You know these gays, who are acting girly, well, he was like that. But it isn´t something to laugh at, I really like people like this. And I just can´t take when someone so sensitive and kind like Nick is crying.

I entered the blue doghouse and gave him a warm hug, because I didn´t know what else could I do. He was a mess, he wasn´t sleeping all night and it was making me really sad and angry at once. Angry at that crazy pink bitch.

„Rocky, come here.", I called Rocky from the outside and she came to the doghouse and when she saw Nick crying, I noticed her expression. She was blaming herself for it again.

„Rocks, don´t even think about it.", I said strictly and she sighed and nodded, but I knew she still didn´t stop. She was just too kind for that, I knew she will continue with blaming herself for that. But it really wasn´t her fault.

„Nick, I am so sorry for that...", she whispered to him and gave him a hug too, but he wasn´t angry at her at all. He was as kind as she was. Oh heck, how much I wish people like this were in my life before. ´Cause everyone in my school and family are just ... idiots. Not kind and innocent people like Nick and Rocky, who I met here in this camp. People hate gays, they are sending them hateful messages, they are beating them, bullying them and I don´t know what else, but in fact, THOSE people are the real ones who deserve hate. People like Rocky and Nick deserve nothing else but love.

„Don´t be sorry, Rocky. It´s all my fault, I started it, I started flirting with him and-and", he stopped there and started crying even more, we both hugged him tighter and looked at each other with worried faces.

„Does he have a place to go?", I asked him seriously and he shooked his head.

„Probably not, I heard how she called his parents, and they sounded really angry, I think they didn´t let him go back home.", he said and this made me really REALLY worried.

„Do you have an idea where he is right now?", I asked Nick when that idea from yesterday got back to my brain. Because that wasn´t only a plan for me, but also for the rest of our little „homo group".

Nick looked at me confused, he wiped his tears away and thought about it for a moment.

„He said that he will go to New York, to find some job or some place to stay at, but I am doubting he will find something. He is only 16."

Rocky looked like she will start crying too. Oh God, being the only one who didn´t panic was hard. But I was really glad I could think straight (not in that way) in a serious moment like this one.

„Do you have his number?", I asked him and he was even more confused.

„We can´t have phones here, Cece.", Rocky said.

„I know, but I am sure he gave Nick his number, didn´t he?", I asked again and Nick nodded and gave me a small piece of paper with Mike´s number from his pocket on his blue shorts.

„But what do you want to do now?", Nick asked me and I smiled for myself.

„I am gonna send him some help.", I said and I left the doghouse with confused Rocky and Nick in there and I walked quickly to the Pink Robot´s office.

„Good Morning, Ms. Robertson.", I said to her and she looked at me surprised, when she saw me there with a bright smile on my face.

„Oh, Good Morning to you too, Cece. What do you want?", she asked me and I tried to act as friendly as I could.

„Well, after yesterday, I feel really bad for what I did. And I was wondering, if I could call my mom and tell her, what happend. I wont lie, I just want to make our mother-daughter relationship as strong as it was before I became homosexual, you know. I want to told her everything and make her trust me again.I believe, that if I will keep telling her everything, what´s going on, if it´s good or bad, it will make our relationship better.", I explained to her and she stared at me with her mouth wide opened.

Of course it was all just a pure lie, but it sounded really serious and I must say I am proud of myself after that speach. I never knew, I can act like this, but I guess it´s because my friends were in a trouble and it was a serious thing.

„Oooooh, Cece! It´s so great to hear that from you! Of course, you can call your mother without even asking! I am glad you´re making a big step forward! I am sooooo proud of you.", she said and gave me an awkward hug, I tried to survive it somehow, and thank God, I did.

When she finally pulled away from me, I gave her the last fake smile before I dissapeared in the other room, where was the phone.

I made sure there wasn´t anybody around and I tried to remember the number of IGB. When I finally did, I quickly called them.

„Hello! It Gets Better here, how can I help you?", a woman asked me and I sighed happily, that the number was correct.

„Hello, um, my friend Mike is all alone by himself in New York. He was in this camp called „True Directions" together with us, but he got into a trouble and he had to leave. Now, he doesn´t have a place to stay and I am really worried about him. His parents didn´t let him to go back home, because of his sexuality and I don´t know, what to do now.", I explained to the woman on the line and I hoped there was something they could do about it.

I heard about It Gets Better a few months ago, because of Tegan and Sara, my favorite band. They were talking about this project in some interview and I got interested by it.

It Gets Better is some kind of project, that help young gay are trying to protect us from suicides and stuff like this, that happens to people like me everyday. And I am really happy that someone started this project, because this was what I needed right now. What we all needed.

„We´ve heard about camps like that already, and we are fighting against it. Hmm, do you have any idea where can Mike be at?", she asked me and I looked at his number on the paper in my hand.

„Nope, but I can give you his number and you can call him. Please, just help him somehow, we are really scared.", I begged, because I didn´t know, if they could help him somehow.

Because in fact, It Gets Better is more like an internet project. You can call them and stuff, but I don´t know, if they can help in a situation like this.

„Thankfully, there are many people from IGB in New York. I will call your friend and then our people, and they will take care of him. You don´t have to worry, I am sure he will be okay.", she said and there was a huge stone falling down from my heart in that moment.

„Oh my God, thank you so much! And, can I ask you one more thing?"

„Of course.", she said and I was surprised, how nice that woman was. I mean, whenever I called someone from the informations, or I don´t know who, they were always so annyoed and not really nice.

„Me and my other friends from this camp really want to go out from here. This whole thing is just sick and we all know they can´t change us. But there is a big problem, if we wont be straight after this camp, we wont be welcome at our homes. We don´t know what to do.", I said and I sounded really hopelessly. I prayed it will help at least.

The woman on the line was quiet for a moment and I was getting nervous. I mean, they were our only help. If they wont take care of us, or at least do something for us in this situation, I don´t know what else can we do, where else can we go.

„We are starting this new project, that will give new home for kids like you, kids, who don´t have their home anymore, because of their homophobic parents. One of these homes will be in Chicago, that´s not far away from the camp you are in now, right?", she said and I almost jumped from the happiness.

I was wondering where from did she now where we are now, but I guess they have their own ways to figure it out. I mean, technology in this age is just too smart.

„Yes yes yes, Chicago is actually my hometown!", I shouted happily, but then I quickly shut my mouth, because Pink Robot was probably somewhere in the next room.

„Okay. So, I will inform the people from IGB and it can last for a few days, but let´s say...In three days, they will take you out of there. Is that okay with you? Just prepare yourself and your friends and at 3 AM, when everyone will be asleep, our people will be there.", she said and that was the best thing she could ever say to me.

„YAAAY, thank you so much, Miss!", I screamed to the phone and I heard her giggle. But then I noticed that Pink Robot was standing right behind my back, so I started my best acting.

„Okay mom, I gotta go. I love you, bye!", I said and the woman laughed and said „goodbye" to me.

„What got you so happy, Cece?", Pink Robot asked me with her arms crossed on her chest.

„Oh, my mother. She was just so nice with me, you know.", I said and Pink Robot´s expression softened after my words.

„Awww, I am so happy for you.", she said and pulled me into another hug.

I hated the fact our bodies were touching and I hated even more that weird smell I smelled from her, but actually, I didn´t give a shit about that anymore, because I knew, that in only three days, I will be finally gone from this fucking hell.

And that was the first time I didn´t fake the smile in front of her eyes.


End file.
